1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, in which a semiconductor integrated circuit is electrically connected to a circuit (or an element) provided over a flexible substrate (a substrate having flexibility). The present invention particularly relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device using a roll-to-roll method. The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, in which a semiconductor integrated circuit is electrically connected to an antenna formed over a flexible substrate. The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device which performs data input and output by wireless communication via an antenna. The present invention also relates to a manufacturing apparatus of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device including an antenna and a semiconductor integrated circuit electrically connected to the antenna has attracted attention as an RFID tag. The RFID tag is also called an IC tag, an ID tag, a transponder, an IC chip, or an ID chip. A manufacturing method of an RFID tag has been proposed, in which a plurality of antennas are provided over a flexible substrate and a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits are electrically connected to the respective antennas one by one (see Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-115646).
In addition, a method has been proposed, in which a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits are formed over a substrate (hereinafter also referred to as an element substrate), the semiconductor integrated circuits are taken out one by one and mounted over a substrate that is different from the element substrate (see Reference 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-299598).